USB flash drives have become a ubiquitous tool for storing and transporting data. These devices function without moving parts and are capable of storing large quantities of data in a very small package. Flash drives include a NAND type flash memory in connection with a USB (Universal Serial Bus) interface. The flash memory and other cooperating electronic components are stored within a typically plastic housing such that the USB flash drive can be conveniently transported for example in a pocket or on a keychain.
While USB flash drives are known to be more durable than many other types of memory storage media, they are still vulnerable to damage and loss of data. Moreover, the compact and seemingly durable appearance of such devices leads many users to be overly careless in their handling. Flash drives which may store important and irreplaceable data are often placed in environments in which other media such as CDs, DVDs or floppy disks, would not usually be exposed to. The small size of flash drives may lead them to find their way for example into a clothes washing machine, drying machine or other undesirable environment where their sensitive electronics may be subject to impact or fluid damage.
Another very serious hazard for a USB flash drive, or any electronic device, is electrostatic discharge. Many of the electronic components of a flash drive including the flash memory may be destroyed by electrostatic discharge. Such discharge may occur for example when a user who has not been properly grounded touches the flash drive sending a current through it.
USB flash drives are often a relatively inexpensive computer accessory. However, the data stored on a flash drive may be voluminous and invaluable to a user. Despite their durable appearance, flash drives may be damaged in various ways potentially resulting in serious data loss. Further, other types of USB devices such as security keys and wireless transceivers may be similarly vulnerable. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a device to protect a USB flash drive or other USB device from damage from electrostatic discharge, impact, and fluid exposure.